Popped!
by Glacey
Summary: We all know the story, Red has been on Mt. Silver for quite some time. Now he is living with Green of Viridian City. But...how much has Red forgotten of a certain every day appliance? Namelessshipping


It wasn't until recently, about 3 weeks ago, since Green had acquired a brand new popcorn machine. Long story short, his previous one had broken due to Eevee's curiousity.

Due to their curious biological make-up that allowed them to evolve into various forms she had taken it upon herself to attempt evolving into a Flareon through a different means rather than the Fire Stone. Greens Eevee was extremely clever, although to some fault, and since Green and his grandfather found out the two newest addition to the evolutionary line of an Eevee in Sinnoh via an ice rock or moss rock, she had somehow gotten it into her mind that she could evolve while putting herself in high tempertature surroundings.

Not even a week before she attempted to cook herself up in the popcorn machine had she tried to sneak inside the oven when Green was cooking lasagna for him and Red. Luckily Green caught her in time before he shoved the lasagna in the oven.

Upon hearing that Eevee had somehow shoved herself, fluff and all inside the old popcorn machine that Green had received from his sister when he moved into his apartment after she had just bought a new one for herself after turning the power on. Arcanine just happened to be passing by the sliding glass door just before the machine actually started heating up and crashed his way through the door, burst through Greens small dining area next to the kitchen and smashed the machine with his paw to save Eevee.

That all happened in the time span of about 5 minutes when Green just went to the bathroom. Red just happen to be out at the store. He came out to see a destroyed dining area a stressed Arcanine and a very aggravated Eevee. Of course being the smart guy he was, Green had immediately figured out what happened and punished Eevee accordingly.

She was in fact put on restriction for two months and was not allowed treats or anything. He could not stress this punishment enough to Red to not feed her. But, Red being the softy he was, would sneak some pieces of meat or potatoes whenever Green wasn't looking at dinner.

Green just hoped that Officer Jenny never found out about that little incident. He being the Gym Leader of Viridian City was a role model and his imagery would be henceforth crushed if the paparrazi found out his 'abuse'. He felt no matter how many times he would explain how this happened no one would believe him, his trainer license would be suspended, revoked even and his title of Gym Leader would surely be lost to the dark abyss of the Distortion World.

2 weeks after that incident Green bought a new popcorn machine. And 3 weeks after buying it he just happened to feel like eating popcorn. He supposed it didn't help that he and Red were having a movie marathon. Or was it a cuddle marathon with the movie only to act as backgrond music? Green wasn't sure. He just knew the occasion called for popcorn.

Eevee sat dejectedly in the corner of the kitchen, watching Green set up the machine. Red was kitty corner from him on the opposite corner of the kitchen at the stove, attempting to cook an omelette...at least that's what Green thought he was cooking. Whatever it was, it didn't look exactly edible, but he had to give props to Red. He was attempting to cook after all.

Green reached up and opened the cupboard in front of him and scanned the contents of it. He frowned and ended up pulling the sugar out of the cupboard and lit up when he saw the popcorn seed bag sitting right where he had put it when they last came home from the store.

Green stretched the top of the bag and after a long few seconds and trying not to make it spill all over the place once he got it open, the bags plastic popped open. He paused and frowned as he loked at the popcorn machine. He had the machine set up right. Flat tray on the bottom, with olive oil located in the center dish and the dome dish on the counter, to be put on once the seeds were in.

At least this is how the instructions said to set it up.

He huffed and dumped the necessary amount of seeds in the center dish where the oil was and set the dome on top of it, he glanced at the instructions one mroe time and twisted the dome in place, only to stop once he heard a small pop and it wouldn't twist around anymore, indicating it was locked in place. He grabbed the power chord to the machine and plugged it into the plug in on the wall and walked out of the kitchen to go select a movie since Red was still busy cooking...whatever it was he was cooking. At least it smelled good.

Eevee still under restriction and being the good girl that she was, followed him out into the living room, leaving Red by himself in the kitchen, cooking.

The scarlet eyed trainer was mute, as per usual, but fascinated nonetheless by the color mixture of the slowly cooking omelette in front of him. At first the omelette had been a liquid, gross yellow with only a thin clear membrane. Now it was a somewhat brighter yellow than it was earlier, if only for the slight brown spots indicating he had cooked it for far too long on that one side.

He hadn't exactly realized what Green was doing earlier as he was too consumed in his task of cooking this omelette thing. So when the first pop of a popcorn seed burst through the air Red immediately froze.

Apparently being on Mount Silver for three years and being deprived of every day utensils and cooking appliances made Red forget about how noisy a popcorn machine was.

Just as Red was about to peek over his shoulder to see what the popping noise was, it went off again, this time twice. The normally mute, unresponsive male jumped to the side a little and quickly turned around to face the noise.

Then it came again and again and again, the sound slowly began to pick up pace and Red had absolutely ino/i idea what was going on. So instead of facing the source he immediately jumped again once a louder pop, a build up of many popping noises that went off at the exact same time, cut through the silence of the kitchen he dashed out, jumping a little every time the pops went off.

He quickly retreated into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

The sound of the door slamming caught Greens attention and he sat up from in front of his entertainment system where his TV and everything electronically related was.

"Red?"

No answer.

Curious, Green pushed himself off the floor and wandered out into the small hall way, passed the front door, passed the office and then the bathroom on his right and turned left into the kitchen to see what was going on there was nothing. Nothing beside the popcorn machine just doing its business, omelettes cooking, most likely burning by now, on the stove. And yet no sign of Red.

The brunette immediately strode over to the oven and turned off the burner, grabbed the handle of the pan and pushed it onto another non heated burner and went through the other side of the kitchen and glanced out into the dining area and even outside through the back door.

"Red? Where are you?"

The raging popcorn machine was slowly beginning to calm down as it had less access to seeds to pop. In fact it had almost stopped popping if not for the stray pops every ocne in a while. And it was in between one of the latter popping sounds did he hear the familiar squeak of their bedroom door open. The machine popped again, one final time and Green heard the bedroom door slam shut immediately after.

By the time the door slammed shut again Green had an idea of what was going on and the grin on his face was one of the widest ones he had ever produced in the past few weeks. He chuckled as he made his way through the kitchen, unplugging the popcorn machine before he completely exited it and went to the bedroom door that was straight across from the kitchen in the hallway.

He slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open to peek into the room only to see the familiar figure of Red standing rigid. He almost looked like a statue.

"Red, it's okay, it's just the popcorn machine." Green cackled even more so than before.

At the mentioning of his name, Red's shoulders dropped considerably, losing all tension they previously had and he made his way over to the door. Green backed into the hall once again to allow Red through.

As soon as Red grabbed hold of the door knob though, one final popcorn kernel made itself known and Red immediately slammed the door again.

That's all it took to have Green practically rolling on the floor laughing at his boyfriend.

After a few minutes of talking to Red through the door and reassuring him it was just the popcorn machine and not a gun, Green finally managed to coax Red out of hiding in the bedroom. Although Red didn't go near the kitchen for the next few hours for fear of it going off again.

In fact every 20 minutes during the movie Red would glance over at the hallway from where he snuggled against Green who held the bowl of popcorn, just to be sure the raging popping noise had stopped and wouldn't sneak up on him.

Green merely grinned every time Red glanced up at the hallways, chuckled and kissed the side of his head and hugged him even closer to his body with the one arm he had wrapped around the scarlet eyed males shoulders.


End file.
